deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Radical Mandos/Fanon's Bizarre Adventure: Side Conversations 1
Warpy: So these groups, how do you know of them Rad Radical: Well, I am on contract from the "Monitor" group, though they keep me in the dark about most of the things I may have to know down the line, I only get necessary info Shadow: Sounds kinda like they're using you Radical: Well yeah, if I didn't let them, I wouldn't get any info on anything Masta: So you must know a little about the other groups right? Like their powers and stuff? Radical: Well, I only have the names of the registered groups, the group we're dealing with now is the "Trial" group which I know personally, they are basically the best at one given thing, so the Monitors use them to test others skills Saikou: But Warp defeated Riolu really quickly? Radical: Trust me when I say, any one of you besides her would have lost, good thing Riolu always wants to fight the one he has least chance of beating Warpy: So who else is in their group and what are their powers? Radical: Well, you won't be tested if you know all their powers, but I can be vague. Next'll probably be Quaunt, he's the best at long range anything and isn't too shabby at short range, after that will probably be Hannif, he is impossible to out strangth, even my Stand only just broke his defences. Lastly is Puas, his ability is... Warpy's group: What is it? Radical: The most powerful Stand ability I think I have ever seen without an arrow being used on it, it didn't defeat Derp as it is a little... subjective, though it will either be the easiest fight you ever had, or impossible. When we meet him, you will all face him, one or two of you may not live, but that is both out of his hands, and out of mine, that will be your fight Warpy: Wait a sec, do we assign our groups name ourselves, because we kind of don't have one Radical: Nah, that's the Monitors job, you guys will have one assigned later via info from reports from me Masta: So wh- Warpy: So what now, I mean, we've been walking for a bit and Riolu is just on a smaller train sleeping going god knows where Radical: Don't worry, his Stand is a train and they travel on rails, as long as he knows where his destination is at the beginning, it'll go there regardless of his state of mind Warpy: Well can I hop on the train, my legs are stillkilling me Radical: If you want to die, his train let's him on without consequence as he is the driver, but if you got on, you would be crushed by very exited ethereal humanoids Warpy: What about your Monstercat, I saw it hover before, can I use that? Radical: *''Clutching his Stand''*'' Sorry, but no... I can't' Shadow: *Picks up Warpy with Eternity Force and rests her on his shoulders* You're hopeless Warpy: *Under her breath to Eternity Force* ''What's with him you think? Shadow: We all have our own things Saik: ''*Uses all this walking to train herself in lewd pose walking* Masta: *Already ran ahead of the group like 10 minutes ago using his mental ability to know where people are headed* Category:Blog posts